mi gran familia Uchiha
by Doana411
Summary: ¿Te imaginas ponerte en el papel de una pequeña de 12 años que convive con el afamado clan Uchiha? Sarada Uchiha te contara con detalles todo sobre esta divertida familia OneShot


Hoy en un día muy especial ¿Saben por qué? Hoy llega mi papá después de estar un mes ausente por cuestiones de trabajo ¡Estoy emocionada! Pero antes de comenzar quiero aclarar algo. Si tu familia es peculiar por razones altamente desproporcionadas pues déjame decirte algo, mi familia supera todas las expectativas porque somos El Clan Uchiha.

Somos un humilde Clan que vive a pocos minutos de la Capital de Konoha, decorada con nuestro emblema en cada rincón de nuestras calles; tal símbolo nos llena de mucho orgullo por el simple hecho que poseemos uno de las mejores técnicas oculares más poderosas del todo el mundo: El Sharingan pero basta de presumir e iré al grano. Mi papa vuelve a casa y eso es lo que importa.

Yo, Sarada Uchiha les contare cada detalle lo que es convivir con un Uchiha ¡Así que prepárense! Esto será muy divertido.

Primero comenzare con contarles que hoy aprobé mi primer examen de primaria así es, soy una niña de 12 años que acaba de aprobar su primer examen y eso me llena de mucha alegría. Al llegar mi casa, lo primero que encuentro a mi extraño y bipolar Tío Madara. Aunque por ser el fundador de nuestro clan, odia que le digan **abuelo** , por eso para no desencadenar su furia prefiero decirle tío, su presencia hace notar lo imponente que es nuestro clan pero es pura fachada, en realidad es un loco compulsivo que solo piensa en una cosa…

-¡HASHIRAMA, No cuentes la película imbécil!- esas fueron las palabras que escuche al entrar a mi casa.

Este hombre se encontraba viendo la televisión mientras sostenía su celular. Era increíble notar su euforia por las razones ya obvias.

Tío Madara me conto una vez, que Hashirama era el único hombre que valía pena enfrentarlo en cualquier cosa que merecía ser un reto, dando a entender que su obsesión locura o amor desenfrenado hacia el Senju era algo bastante preocupante.

-Tío Madara, aprobé el examen.

-Excelente- su semblante mostro esa extraña sonrisa desquiciada y levanto su pulga en señal de aprobación para luego...- ¡Hashirama, Mi nieta aprobó su examen!

Al mirar como su felicidad intensa, decidí retirarme del lugar sin que se diera cuenta, me da algo de miedo pero es algo que ya me acostumbre.

Acto seguido, me dirigí a la cocina, lugar favorito de Tío Itachi. ¡Adoro a Tío Itachi! Es mi tío favorito de todo el mundo, muchas de mis amigas del colegio me envidia como no envidiarme si tengo al ¡Mejor tío del mundo!

Un día, él me fue a recoger a la escuela, cuando lo busco en la entrada noto algo peculiar, un tumulto de personas, en especial de chicas estaban rodeando algo que al parecer llamaba mucho la atención. Cuando me acerco para ver que es, resulto que era mi tío Itachi, ese día estaba vestido muy elegante: llevaba un delicado traje de marca color negro compuesto con un pantalón y chaqueta abotonada hasta la mitad debajo tenía una camisa color gris resaltando su corbata roja, su cabello lacio estaba recogido como lo usa todo el tiempo y por ultimo llevaba unos delicados lentes oscuros. Todo ese aspecto daba a entender que era un hombre importante y atractivo, carnada perfecta para mujeres solteras pero me da mucha tristeza por ellas ¿saben por qué? él solo tiene ojos para su novia (prometida) y para mí su adorada sobrina.

-Tío, ¡Aquí estoy!

-Oh pequeña Sarada ¿lista para irnos?- se agacha para detallarme mejor, coloca su mano encima de mi cabeza acariciándola con delicadeza, amo cuando hace eso. En ese momento, ignoro a las locas chicas que lo acosaban, una vez me dijo que yo era lo mejor que le había pasado y que gracias a mi pudo encontrar la luz en nuestro clan

-Si tío, vámonos- me toma de su mano para ir al estacionamiento donde estaba su elegante auto.

Ven lo que digo, soy la luz de sus ojos.

Al verlo en la cocina, noto que lleva un delantal con una nube roja en la parte superior que cobre su cintura, estaba preparando la cena de bienvenida para mi papá. Tío Itachi ama cocinar dice que es su segundo hobbie favorito, el primero aun no lo sé o mejor dicho no me lo ha querido decir. Me acerco a él mostrando mi examen con mucho orgullo, intentando llamar su atención.

-¡Tío Itachi! Aprobé el examen.

-¡Oh enserio!- miro la hoja y al notar el puntaje que obtuve, sus ojos se agrandaron mostrando un sensible brillo que solo aparece cuando está muy feliz, se agacha para abrazarme con mucha ternura haciendo que su sensible olor varonil se impregne en mi ropa- ¡Qué alegría mi pequeña Sarada!, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, valió la pena el esfuerzo.

-Si tío, sin ti y tío Izuna no lo hubiese logrado.

-No nos agradezca-me libera de su abrazo para verme a la cara- agradécete a ti misma por esforzarte, ya que eres la única capaz de conseguir lo que te propongas. Espera un momento- se levanta para atender lo que cocinaba que al parecer es el plato favorito de mi papa "Tomates rellenos".

-tío Itachi, ¿cocinas tomates rellenos?

-Si mi pequeña Sarada, pero aún falta para que el relleno esté listo ¿porque no mejor te arreglas y luego vienes ayudarme en la cocina?

Cuando tío Itachi me pide ayuda en la cocina, hace que mi corazón se alegre, solo mi mamá y él son los únicos que me dejan cocinar con ellos ya que los otros miembros de nuestro clan solo hacen desastres.- Esta bien, Tío. No comiences a rellenarlos sin mí.

Cuando voy al segundo piso donde se encuentran las habitaciones, encuentro la puerta abierta de unos de los cuartos que se ubican al final a mano izquierda, me acerco con curiosidad y noto que Tío Obito estaba otra vez con sus problemas de amor. Esta vez estaba escribiendo una carta que al parecer iba dirigida a su enamorada y mejor amiga, Rin Sensei.

La señorita Rin, es una chica muy hermosa, que hacia que Tío Obito perdiera la compostura, es el único miembro de nuestro clan que pierde ante una mujer.

Antes iba muy seguido a mi colegio por dos razones, aunque una es más relevante que la otra. La primera e importante era para ver a Rin Sensei y la segunda pues para recogerme, lo divertido de esto es ver a mi Tío Obito bien arreglado cosa que él no acostumbra hacer muy seguido, recuerdo que la última vez que me recogió en la escuela usaba una colonia algo fuerte para mi gusto pero cumplió con su cometido, atraer la atención de la sensei. No obstante, no todo le sale bien a mi Tío ya que según él, Kakashi sensei su mejor amigo se la quiere quitar. Por eso, desde ese día, mi tío le declaro la guerra cosa que no le veo sentido pero algo que sí sé es que Tío madara le encanta este tipo de rivalidad entre hombres, tanto que ofreció ayudarlo. Hace un tiempo Tío madara me dijo unas extrañas palabras

"Nosotros los Uchihas perdemos el juicio cuando alguien se interpone en nuestro camino, es por eso que no dejaremos que esos estorbos nos derrote"

Al cual le respondí- ya entiendo porque pierde la cordura cada vez que Hashirama sama lo derrota

Su tajante mirada fue lo único que pude notar, ya que mi tío Izuna me alejo del lugar, no entiendo porque la molestia pero volviendo al asunto con mi tío Obito, me encontraba en silencio viendo y escuchando desde la puerta de su cuarto, cuando leía su carta en voz alta

"Querida Rin

Gracias por tu amistad y por estar en tu vida, espero que con este detalle pueda notar lo mucho que me importas y veas más allá de mis intenciones ya que no puedo negar que me atraes de muchas maneras, espero que no me veas con un estúpido pervertido, solo quiero ser una luz en tu vida cuando sientas que la oscuridad invada tu camino

Con cariño Obito"

Es la primera vez que noto ese lado romántico ya que conmigo es otra cosa. Cuando se trata de mí, nos dedicamos hacernos la guerra. Hace un mes, mi tío Obito estaba todo malhumorado y deprimido porque Rin sensei llevaba un mes sin responderle los mensajes de texto, parecía un niño llorón. Mi mama intentaba calmarlo pero él no quería escucharla, tío itachi y tío Shisui también intentaron ayudarlo pero tampoco funciono, así que no me quedo de otra que intentarlo yo. Al verlo más bien daba risa que pena, no paraba de llorar, gracias al cielo que tío Madara y tío Izuna no se encontraban en la casa. Cuando me dispuse a tomar la rienda de este drama, note que el celular de mi tío óbito replicaba, lo tome y recibe que era mensajes de la señorita Rin diciendo esto:

"Obito kun disculpa por no responderte, se me daño el celular y tuve que mandarlo a reparar, gracias a dios de Kakashi kun tiene un amigo que sabes de estas cosas

Lamento a verte preocupado"

Es increíble como esta chica, puede hacer que tío Obito pase de ser un hombre a un bebe malcriado, eso me hace enfurecer.

Me acerco hacia donde están los demás teniendo el celular en mi mano, se lo muestro a tío Obito lo cual lo ve algo extrañado y al revisarlo observo los texto de la señorita Rin haciendo adornar una sonrisa que para mí parecía patética, yo simplemente lo mire serio mostrando mi indiferencia a lo ocurrido, fue entonces cuando le dije lo siguiente

"Si sigues comportándote así, la señorita Rin jamás se prestará atención"

Todos quedaron congelados al oír lo detonante de mis palabras, haciendo que mi tío Madara quien había llegado de su viaje, se riera a carcajadas logrando hacer que Obito se sintiera humillado

Por eso digo, que él es el único miembro de nuestro clan que pierde ante una mujer ya lo demás fueron un mar de intentos fallidos de bromas pesada que me han servido para defenderme de brabucones. ¡Gracias tío Obito! no eres tan malo después de todo.

Tío Obito, sintió mi presencia, volteo y me vio como si viera a tío Madara molesto, yo simplemente lo mire sin decir nada, estábamos en un ambiente algo incómodo, me retire en silencio hacia mi habitación que se encontraba a mano derecha en la misma fila que el cuarto de tío Izuna.

Cuando entre a mi cuarto, pude sentir un alivio, porque es la primera vez que veo ese comportamiento de parte mi tío Obito, en pocas palabras encontré su debilidad. Me dispongo arreglarme lista para ayudar a tío Itachi en la cocina, luego de salir de mi habitación, me encuentro con tío Shisui.

Él es otro personaje de mi peculiar familia, es el primo de mi papá y mi tío Itachi pero le digo tío de cariño, él tiene una presencia muy parecida a la mi tío itachi es como ver dos gotas de agua, él es muy cariñoso conmigo y siempre me defiende de las bromas pesadas de tío Obito, sin embargo es una persona muy reservada pero a la vez tranquila pero como todo Uchiha tiene una extraña obsesión hacia alguien en este caso a mi Tío Itachi.

Es demasiado sobreprotector haciendo ver que mi tío Itachi es una damisela en peligro pero no negare que son muy unidos algo que mi papa le causa cierta incomodidad.

Mi papa me conto hace un par de año que tío Shisui defendió a mi tío Itachi de unos ladrones quien lo querían robar usando un genjutsu, se dice también que estos tipos jamás aparecieron ya que la técnica de mi tío Shisui es tan letal que incluso no sabe cuándo la usa en ti, desde que mi papa me relato esto he admirado en silencio a mi tío Shisui, tanto que cuando sea grande me gustaría ser como él.

-Hola, pequeña ¿Cuál es la prisa?

-Ayudare a tío Itachi a cocinar tomates rellenos.

-Oh, eso suena genial, dame tiempo para alistarme y los alcanzo para ayudarlos

-Está bien- le muestro una cálida sonrisa, haciendo que él me muestre la suya- por cierto, aprobé el examen

-Genial pequeña Sarada, entonces hay motivos para celebrar, ¿qué te parece si te llevo a comer helados la semana que viene?

-¡Si sería genial!

-Entonces considéralo nuestra cita – me guiñe el ojo, debo admitir que tío Shisui hace que me sonroje, como dije antes ¡Lo admiro mucho!

-Ya llegue.

-Bienvenido a casa Izuna

-Hola hermano ¿todo bien?

-Lo de siempre.

Cuando bajo hacia la cocina, veo llegar a tío Izuna, otro miembro importante de nuestro clan.

-Bienvenido a casa tío.

-Hola pequeña Sarada ¿cómo estás?

-Todo bien tío, aprobé el examen

-Muy bien, eso es una buena noticia para nuestro clan, le diré a Tobirama sobre esto- luego de acariciarme la cabeza con sutileza se dispone a ir a su cuarto.

Este Uchiha es el más serio y adorable de todos, jamás pensé conocer a alguien tan competitivo como él. Su mayor reto, según él es ser el mejor en todos los aspectos que incluso aprendió hacer labores domésticas algo que no hizo nunca.

Mi tío itachi me relato que cuando tío madara y tío izuna era más jóvenes, tenía cierta rivalidad con los del clan Senju tanto así que competían por todo, desde atraer chicas hasta hacer carreras para demostrar quién era el mejor.

Como todo Uchiha, su obsesión por alguien en este caso hacia a Tobirama es algo decente a comparación con la mi tío Madara y mi tío Shisui, lo irónico del asunto es que tío Madara no quiere que mi tío Izuna se vea con Tobirama sama mientras que tío Izuna odia que tío Madara vea Hashirama sama. ¡Esto es peor que Romeo y Julieta!

Sin embargo, a pesar de su trastorno de bipolaridad Uchiha es un excelente tutor, gracias a su estricto modo de aprendizaje, he aprendido hacer operaciones matemáticas, leer con fluidez e incluso me enseño cosas de anatomía pero en ese campo se lo dejo Hashirama sama. A pesar de lo estricto que es, me ha enseñado cosas muy geniales sobre nuestro clan, el conmigo se comporta muy tierno, me da regalitos como dulces y adornos para mi cabello, también cuando era pequeña jugaba conmigo e incluso le gusta que me sentará en su regazo, pero solo menciónale a Tobirama sama y todo cambia pero sigo diciendo que es decente.

A continuación, estoy ayudando a rellenar los tomates luego aparece tío Shisui quien también nos ayuda. Hicimos muchos tomates rellenos espero que a mi papá que está a punto de llegar le guste, pero falta un miembro más por contarles

-¡Oh huele delicioso!

Desde la cocina pude oír una voz femenina muy adorable y predominante, era mi mamá quien había llegado de hacer las compras

-¡Mama!- salgo corriendo para abrazarla- ¡Bienvenida casa, Mamá!

-¡Sarada!- me apretuja con fuerza mientras me besa las mejillas- ¿cómo estas, hija? Lamento la demora, había demasiada gente en el supermercado por las ofertas de 50 % de descuento- me suelta con delicadeza- ¿cómo te fue en tu examen?

-Aprobé mama y con la mejor nota

-¡Chanaro!, Esa es mi hija- me vuelve a abrazar- Sabia que podrías hacerlo ¡Estoy súper orgullosa! Hoy es un gran día para celebrar.

-Si mamá por cierto, estas muy bonita hoy, es por la llegada de papá ¿cierto?

Cuando le hice esa pregunta, todos los hombres Uchiha miraron a mi mamá con mucha atención esperando una respuesta- eh? Pues ¡Y ustedes que me ven!- al oírlo procedieron hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-Jum, hija ¡me ayudas con las bolsas!

-Si mamá- mientras ella carga con unas bolsas hacia la cocina, pude notar lo radiante que estaba no cabe duda que ama a mi papa con toda su alma.

Sakura Haruno o también conocida como Sakura Uchiha es la razón por la cual estoy aquí en este mundo, ella según yo, es el punto a la "i" de nuestro clan, ella no posee la sangre Uchiha pero posee determinación y coraje algo que no toda mujer lo tiene.

Mi mamá cuando tenía más o menos de mi edad solía hacer la aprendiz de la nieta de Hashirama sama, estudiando técnicas increíbles como su súper fuerza algo que lo ha demostrado cotidianamente en nuestro hogar, detalle que para tío Madara le molesta. Quiero aclarar, que a tío Madara y tío Izuna le cae mal la presencia de mi mamá por el simple hecho que no tiene el linaje Uchiha en sus venas pero eso no ha sido un obstáculo para ella.

Mi mama siempre me ha dicho que no importa la adversidad que uno tenga, siempre hay que fuerte y firme ante todo.

Sin embargo, hay algo que me molesta, mi mamá de vez en cuando, llora la ausencia de mi papá; la he oído llorar desde su habitación que es encuentra al final del pasillo específicamente en el centro. No me gusta verla llorar y tampoco quieren que la vean llorar por eso tal vez sé a lo que se refiere pero igual me molesta y cuando llegue papá se lo diré.

Tengo muchas anécdotas con mi mamá las cuales están llena de alegría, pero hay una que es mi favorita.

Un día mí mama estaba haciendo las limpiezas de primavera, ya había terminado de acomodar los cuartos, faltaba la sala: sitio de reunión favorita de nuestro clan.

En la habitación estaba tío Madara en el medio del sofá, al lado estaba mis tíos Izuna y Obito y en un sofá aparte estaba mi papa que leía el periódico. Mi mamá necesitaba limpiar por debajo del sofá donde estaban los tres Uchihas pero para no pedirle permiso porque ya saben cómo se comportan ellos, ella decide levantarlos usando su fuerza, limpio debajo con la aspiradora y después lo coloco en su lugar. Mis tíos quedaron impresionado tanto que miraron a mi papá quien solo miro de reojo y continúo su lectura, yo me encontraba con tío Itachi en la cocina preparando aperitivos, recuerdo que le me dijo algo en ese momento:

"Tu mama no tendrá nuestra sangre pero dejó bien claro quién manda aquí, espero que tú en un futuro puedas llegar hacer tan fuerte como ella y como tu papá"

Eso me demostró que mi mamá no necesita defenderse sino a alguien que cubra su espalda.

Ya estaba todo listo para la llegada de papá, desde las mesas del comedor con los platos listo para servir hasta la comida y bebidas. Yo hice un letrero que decía "bienvenido a casa papá" lo hice con mi mamá ayer en la mañana. Solo espero que le guste todo ¡No puedo aguantar la emoción!

Mi tío Itachi mando uno de sus cuervos para vigilar la llegada de mi papá, cuando la extraña ave da la señal, nosotros nos escondimos para darle la sorpresa, Mi papa abre la puerta y todo saltamos encima de él

-¡Bienvenido a casa papá! –salí corriendo para abrazarlo.

-Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke kun- le dice mi mama desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Hermano, bienvenido- dice mi tío itachi

Mis demás tíos solo mostraron una sonrisa en señal de aprobación

-Muchas gracias- dice mi papá mientras observa a todos para luego enfocarse en mí quien me regala una hermosa sonrisa haciendo que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas de felicidad.

No puedo evitar llorar de alegría a ver mi padre, el poderoso Sasuke Uchiha, aquel singular ninja que abandono todo por el único objetivo de hacerse fuerte. Según mi mamá, mi papá era una persona un poco complicada e insensible ya que tuvo que sufrir mucho para convertirse en lo que es actualmente. Como todo Uchiha tiene ese semblante de frialdad que lo caracteriza pero eso se derrite al ver a mi mamá y a mí. Lo triste de todo esto, es que tiende a viajar mucho debido a su trabajo, haciendo que a mí y a mi mama nos preocupemos

Espero que se quede más tiempo lo suficiente para crear bellos recuerdos con él, amo a mi papá pero hoy cuando termine de cenar debo hablar con él pero por ahora ¡A celebrar!

Ya todos sentados en nuestros respectivos lugares en la mesa del comedor, nos disponemos a comer

¡Buen provecho a todos!

El primero el probar su plato fue mi papá- Que delicioso

-Sarada lo hizo- comento mi tío itachi

-En serio?-me mira al cual no sé qué responderle, vi a mi tío itachi quien me guiña el ojo- me...alegra que te gustará papá

Mamá me acaricio el cabello- deja de ser tan tímida con tu papá, vamos dile lo que hiciste hoy

-Está bien mamá, papá hoy aprobé mi primer examen.

-Eso es fabuloso- coloca su frente junto a la mía y me regala una sonrisa- estoy feliz por ti mi pequeña Sarada, hoy vale la pena celebrar- ambos nos reímos para después continuar con nuestra cena.

La comida quedo estupenda, mamá y tío Itachi recogieron los platos; tío Obito y tío Izuna acomodaban la mesa; tío Shisui y yo fuimos a la tienda a comprar unas bebidas y tío Madara y mi papá conversaban en el despacho.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, servimos las bebidas y brindamos por el regreso de mi papá, todos estábamos contentos, era como ver una linda familia feliz, sin embargo algo llamo mi atención, mi papá tomo la mano de mi mamá y la llevo la cocina muy sutilmente, me dispuse a seguirlo y escuchar lo que iba a decir

-Sakura, te parece si damos un paseo.

-¿No estás cansado Sasuke?

-No pero ¿tu si?

-No estoy cansada, Sasuke kun pero dime ¿a donde podemos ir a esta hora de la noche?

-Eso es lo de menos, yo tengo todo planeado. Solo acompáñame, está bien.

-De acuerdo pero que le diremos a Sarada.

-No hace falta decirle, ella ya lo sabe

Ok creo que sintieron mi presencia, mejor me voy a la sala acompañar a mis tíos. El resto de la noche fueron risas, bromas pesadas de tío Obito entre otras locuras, cuando nos retiramos a dormir, mi tío Obito pregunta por mis papas, la cual tío Itachi le responde- ellos merecen estar solo un tiempo no creen. Ellos suspiraron y entraron a sus cuartos, por otro lado, mi tío Itachi me miro con dulzura señal que no me preocupara por ellos, después de eso cada quien entro a su cuarto.

Fue un gran día después de todo, lleno de muchos recuerdos y reencuentros. A pesar de los defectos que nos hace únicos y geniales seguimos siendo una gran familia. Me siento orgullosa ser parte de este increíble clan.

Espero que ustedes se sientan felices de pertenecer a su familia porque yo Sarada seré el aderezo que haga resaltar el Clan Uchiha.


End file.
